The Open Window
by RooRooBug
Summary: The morning after Peter had said goodbye to the Darling children, Wendy found a mysterious golden ball on her night stand. Ever since, Wendy has been having horrible dreams of Peter and this ball. Something is very wrong back in Neverland.
1. Chapter 1 Do Dreams Really Come True?

The Open Window

His deep brown eyes bore back into mine.

"You can do it. Just believe." he said, bekoning for me to take his hand.

As I stepped onto the window frame the crisp autumn wind caught my light blue night gown and rustled it lightly.

"Now, jump." He whispered.

At first I spiraled to the ground which was rapidly approaching. I squeazed my eyes tightly shut, bracing myself for the worst. Then the sensation of soaring upward filled me. When I opened my eyes, I saw my room's window sinking downward. I laughed in delight, but wait! Where was Peter?

"Peter!" I called down to my window. "Where are you? Peter?"

The sound of splitting wood and the clattering of bricks filled the air. I sheilded myself with my arms from falling bricks and slates from the roof and chimney. That's when I saw him. The most deciving, iniquitous, not to meantion brainless priate in the, at the moment, sky.

"Ah, there you are Wendy! I knew that Peter here couldn't resist to see you again." Said Captain Hook holding Pater who was bound and gaged.

"I told you he would lead us here, Captain! I told you!" said Capatain hook's 1st mate Mr. Smee bounding about like a giddy child.

" Yes, very good…" Hook grumbled pushing Smee away.

"Let him go Hook!" I shouted up to the pirate ship still floating in midair.

"I don't think I will." Hook said examining his sword as if he were bored.

"But Captain! I though we were going to trade Peter for the-"

"Shut up you idjit! I think I know me own plan!" bellowed Hook proding Smee with the tip of his sword.

"YAOW!" Smee yelped as he jumped a good distance away from Hook and his blade.

"What about a trade?" I asked suspicously.

Grining evily "You know what I want Wendy."

A sudden chill ran up my spine. The though of a small golden sphere Tink had given me the last time we had parted. Wait a minute! Hook now wanted it in exchange for Peter!

The expression on my face must have shown that I knew exactly what he meant.

"I know you have it. Hand it over and your precious Peter Pan will live to see another day."

Peter was shaking all along but this final twist made his gag fall around his neck. "Fly Wendy! Fly away!"

"Give me it to me now, Wendy!" Hook bellowed impationatly holding the sword to Peter's neck.

I looked around silently praying for something to help me. I found a brick in the rain drain. "Never!" I yelled flying toward Hook with the brick in hand.

"Then he shall die." Hook announced slowly slicing Peter's neck.

"PETER!" I tried to fly faster toward the horrific scene, but no matter who hard I tried an invisible force kept pulling me back.

"PETER!" I screamed again. I then heard a voice "You must keep it safe. It must be kept safe." The ship and Peter became a blur, fainting further and further away.

"Peter." I cried one last time becoming very dreary.

"PETER!" I gasped somehow back in my room.

"Wendy? What's your problem?" John asked tiredly rubing his eyes under his glasses.

"Is Peter back?" Micheal asked skipping into the room with his teddy bear in hand.

"No, no. Go on back to bed. Just a nightmare is all." I said still recovering from the fright.

"Another one! Gee Wendy, maybe you need some help?" John asked sarcasticly, yet concerened about his older sister's ongoing nightmares of Peter Pan.

"Go!"

"Fine! I only wanted to help." John mumbled while turning toward the door and grabbing Micheal's hand.

"Goodnight Wendy." Micheal said dissapointed and slowly shuts the door the only way a 5 year old can.

After they had left, I felt around for my nightstands drawer. Opening it I fumbled with the things inside, trying to find the golden locket Tink had given to me that last night. Worried that it was taking this long to find it I started to panick. AH HA! I sighed in relief as I held the the locket in my hand. I gently opened as not to knock the precious tresure inside to the floor. There is was, gently glowing in the darkness. A small round globe no bigger than one of John's marbles. After closing the locket, I held it against my chest. All these dreams about Peter and this sphere. Something has to of happened. I needed to get back to Neverland. But how?


	2. Chapter 2 The Trap

"Wendy what in the world are you doing?" John asked leisurely walking into their small backyard.

"Nothing that concerns the two of you. Ouch!" Wendy reared back her hand from the gears of the contraption she had been working on.

"Can we help?"Micheal asked swinging his bear.

"No. It's much to advanced for you."

"Too advanced! Try me." John challenged.

Wendy had seen that look on John face before. It was when he had back talked Captain Hook right before she had 'walked' the plank. "Fine then, how would you get this gear to turn this gear over here?"

John bent down to examine it more carefully. "Easy."

"How so?"

"Well, your problem was that you're trying to use that, is that a crank?" John laughed amused by his sisters makeshift handle which was a bent spoon.

"Maybe… go on!"Wendy said trying to change the subject back to the contraption.

"Well this will never do!" John ripped the spoon from the gap where it was.

"Wait a second! That took forever too- hey!" Wendy shouted as John slipped the ribbon that held her hair up out and brought it to the gears.

"This should work much better."

"Just what are you doing?"

"This could use a little help too."

"John! Stop it!"

"Just a little bend here… wrap it around…(SNAP!)Whoops! Well you didn't need that anyway." John threw the now two halved bar that should've held a wall up, behind him. "One more bend, and whalla!" John steped back to admire his…his…birdhouse?

"John you did it!" Wendy said awed as she looked at the small bird house.

"Why do you need a bird house with a…mechanical door, anyway?" John asked.

"Um… no reason. I though that it would look nice in the tree." Wendy said innocently looking up at sky.

"Wait a second, flowered roof, mirrors, water bowl… Oh Wendy, please say it's not so."

"I just need one!" Wendy begged.

"What? Tell me! Tell me!" Micheal yelled, feeling a little out of the loop.

"Wendy, it's no use there are no Fairies in London."

"FARIES!"Micheal jumped in delight at the word. "Is Peter coming back?"

"No, and there are no fairies in London! Plus none would be so stupid as to even go in a "birdhouse" such as that." John said turning up his nose sarcastically.

"I atleast need to try." Wendy mumbled while putting the small house in a nearby tree.

"So Peter's not coming back?" Micheal asked still confused.

"No he's not you ninny! Wendy's just talking poppycock nowadays."

"You have no idea how much you sound like father." Wendy smiled as she adjusted the house in the tree.

"I am nothing like father!" John exclaimed, a little offended.

"Quiet! Go inside, I have to hide and watch for Fairies now." She whispered pushing Micheal and John toward the door.

"I wanna watch to!" Micheal protested.

"No. You'd both be too loud."

"AWWW!"

"Wait." John turned around to face his older sister. "We'll leave you alone only under one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"If you let us see the Fairy if and when you catch one."

Wendy though about this, if she did let them they'd be gone and would not to disturb her. If she did agree..

"Deal." Wendy said reluctantly.

They both spit into their hands and shook. It was an old habit that they picked up from the Lost Boys. Micheal tried to spit into his hand but it ended up rolling down his chin.

As the boys went in to the house, Wendy settled into the loveseat and waited.

5 hours had passed and Wendy had fallen asleep. Little did she know a small creature had been watching and waiting for this moment to investigate the house, from behind a pansie. It was also curious about the girl. Why would she put something so mangy looking onto something beautiful?

The creature took flight and soared over to the house like structure. She curiously look around the perimeter of the house. It looked really well built, a little sloppy but what do you expect from a human? It was interesting at the most. Then she realized the door, "Strange." she thought "Why would a bird house have a door? They usually just have holes."

She flew around one more time to get a good look at it. "Would it be unwise to go look? It would only be a peek. Nothing too long." Her curious side got the best of her as she opened the door.

It was beautiful! Ther were mirrors everywhere with thimble for chairs. half of a giant walnut was placed in the middle of the room which was filled with clear, sparkling water. Slowly thought the door was closing behind her. "Oh, wow…"

*jingle, jingle, jingle!

A bell rung. The small winged girl jumped at the sound and flew to the door. It was jamed though. Wendy's ribbon had gotten caught in one of the gears and made the door stuck.

Wendy had awakened at the sound of the bell. She looked over at the tree to see the house thrashing around. "JOHN, MICHAEL! Come quickly!"

"NO! This can't be happening!" Skye yelled trying to open the door with her feet on each side of the door pulling on the handle. She flitted over to a hole in the wall to see the girl now with two younger looking boys. The girl pointed toward the house and was jumping up and down. "NO, NO, NO! She shouted pounding on the wall.

"Wendy, hold on! Wait! What happened?" John said trying to comprehend the gibberish Wendy had just yelled at him.

"I did it! I caught one! Come on!" Wendy said pulling on John's arm.

"Caught what?" Michael asked skipping toward Wendy.

"A FAIRY!" Wendy pointed toward the tree.

"A Fairy!" John and Michael shouted simultaneously.

The children ran over to the jolting birdhouse. Little flashes of light were coming out of the holes that were suppose to be windows.

"I see her! I see her!" John yelled looking into one of the holes while pushing Michael down with one of his hands.

"She's beautiful." Wendy awed doing the same as John.

"I WANNA SEE!" muffled Michael from under John's hands.

"Alright. Everybody, stand back!" Wendy directed. Then she reached up and pulled the house down. She gently placed it on the table next to the loveseat. "Careful now, don't crowed her."

Wendy slowly lifted the right side of the roof

Suddenly there was a burst of light and the sound of bells ringing.


	3. Chapter 3 Initiation

**HI! I finally found time to write another chapter! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Wendy, John, and Michael shielded their eyes from the bright flash that came from the bird house. When the flash was gone they looked into the birdhouse to see…

"Nothing" John slumped.

"She gone" Michael said solemnly.

"How could this have happened?" Wendy whispered looking down into the empty house.

"Gee, we're really sorry Wendy." John said trying to comfort her.

"I was so close…"

There was complete silence.

"Oh well! Can we have lunch now Wendy?" Michael asked randomly.

"Come on Mike, I'll get you some crackers." John guided Michael toward the door then disappeared inside.

"I can't believe it. I was so close…" Wendy sat down on the loveseat as a tear ran down her cheek. "It's just not fair. How am I ever suppose to get to Neverland now?"

* * *

Skye was resting on a nearby branch when she heard the name Neverland. She quickly flew over to the tree where the bird house had before hung. She watched as the girl slowly lifted her legs onto the bench. Then saw a tear roll down Wendy's cheek. That was all it took to get Skye to flutter over and land behind the bird house to get closer to Wendy.

She was ashamed of her self. Making a child cry was like committing murder to a fairy. She watched as another tear rolled down Wendy cheek and her shoulders shake.

What should she do? If she tried to say anything it would blow her cover. Well, it was too late for that. She had already been trapped once today. What more could happen?

"I already weaved myself into this mess, there's no turning back." Skye thought.

She tip-toed across the table to where Wendy laid crying. Skye sat down and crossed her legs into an 'Indian' style. She hung her head in disappointment.

Wendy and Skye almost sat side by side. They both looked disappointed, not showing their faces for tears were sliding down both cheeks. If a decent person had seen them sitting together they would have called out or indicated to Wendy to look up and see the miracle that taking place here. But nobody said anything, nothing moved, there wasn't a sound except for Wendy's sobs and the occasional sound of a bird or car.

It was far too much for Skye to take in. Her tears made it so she couldn't say anything or move. So instead of calling out or flying over to Wendy and lifting her head up, she simply stuck her hand out and slowly petted Wendy's hair just the way an owner would do to a dog.

This went on for quiet a while until Wendy realized that it was not John, Michael, or even her mother who was comforting her. The strokes were much to short and soft for it to be a human.

Wendy slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the small tea table which the bird house sat upon but it was not alone. A small winged girl sat crossed legged close to the edge of the table. She had long dark brown hair and wore an orange dress with brown leggings. Wendy gasped that a fairy had gotten that close and had even touched her.

Skye looked up teary eyed at Wendy and smiled when she realized that Wendy had stopped crying.

"Hello." Wendy barely made out.

Skye tried to get up so she could try and talk to the girl, but fell down still shaky from crying.

"Oh, here. Let me help." Wendy offered her finger. Skye pushed Wendy's finger away and persisted on getting up herself.

Wendy watch as Skye fell down for the second time. "If you want to get up your going to have to have help."

Skye was annoyed at the fact that she needed this girls help but was relieve to find that the girl was friendly.

As Wendy gently helped Skye up, she was mesmerized by how much she was unlike Tinker Bell. The way she dressed, her hair, and Tink would have never gotten so close as to try and comfort her.

"Hello." Wendy said sheepishly for a second time. "What's your name?"

Skye tried to answer her but then remembered the only people who understood her language were Tink's boys.

"I'm afraid I can't understand you." Wendy said.

Skye tapped her foot, annoyed that she could not make contact with the girl. She thought of no other way to make contact with her than to initiate her. (something that all fairies were forbidden to do) But this would be an exception, right? After all, it's the least she could do to apologize for making Wendy cry.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked as Skye flew up to Wendy's mouth. Then she indicated for Wendy to open her mouth, so Wendy did, not knowing that what was about to happen would change her life forever.

Skye shook her head and gathered the fallen pixie dust into a small pile on her hand. Then reared her hand back like a baseball pitcher and threw the golden dust into Wendy's throat. Then gently kissed Wendy's forehead.

At first Wendy coughed and struggled to breath. She felt like someone and strangled her. "What did you do!" Wendy choked out.

"Hello? Can you understand me?" Skye asked with her hands behind her back.

"AHH! You…you can… huh?" Wendy gasped rearing back in the loveseat.

"You can understand me, because I generously initiated you." Skye explained with her chin in the air like she had won a gold medal in the Olympics.

* * *

**What do ya think? Please comment!**


End file.
